


Cerebral

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [60]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Cerebral- of or relating to the brain; intellectual in natureRex isn't sure he thinks that the chips were as malevolent as Fives thought it was, but he filed the report anyway.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 5





	Cerebral

They had a chip in their brains to basically mind control them. Rex couldn’t believe it. Why would the Kamoans do that? What purpose could it serve the GAR? No. he didn’t believe it but he supposed he would file a report, just in case, on Five’s behalf. No one would likely see it anyway. So he set it up and recorded his report, unaware that it would one day save his life.


End file.
